The 100th Hunger Games
by Dark Shadow In The Night
Summary: Taking on this story for my friend MaxRider1. Pres. Snow bought Katniss' act so the uprising never happened. This is the fourth Quater Quell.  SUBMIT YOUR OWN TRIBUTE! ***OPEN***
1. Submission form EDIT

Hello people! My dear friend MaxRider1 had her computer hacked a while ago and she lost everything from her stories, so I offered to take what little hard copy material she had and keep her ideas alive! I'm starting with her Hunger Games story since I already have a _Maximum Ride_ one going. I know she already had a load of people who had their characters submitted and accepted, but because I don't know the characters like she did I **WILL NOT** be accepting them blindly.

So the basics are the same as before, since this is the fourth Quarter Quell **THREE** tributes from each District are needed. And all the Tributes from the same District can win the Games because Pres. Snow bought Katness' act so the uprising never happened.

So I still need one boy and one girl, but the third one can be either.

Oh yeah, and if anyone has any idea for the arena please PM me! I have no idea what to do for it…

So here are the rules for this thing: **IMPORTANT: Please read these. I'm putting them here to give you the knowledge for you to have the best chance of getting your character selected.**

Tributes will ONLY BE ACCPETED THROUGH **PMS**. **ANY CHARACTERS SUBMITTED THROUGH REVIEWS WILL NOT EVEN BE CONSIDERED. EVEN IF THEY ARE THE BEST GOD DAMN CHARACTER IN THE WORLD.**

**NO PERFECT CHARACTERS. ** No ones THAT perfect, even in Hunger Games. But characters who have huge flaws like a mental disability are perfectly acceptable, in fact, if I could get one or two who did have some major mental of physical handicap that would be great!

**THIS IS NOT FIRST COME FIRST SERVE. **

THE MORE YOU WRITE THE MORE LIKELY YOU ARE TO BE PICKED.  
>I love the people who submit paragraphs worth of info on their character! It shows they spent a lot of time working on them and actually put some thought into them! The areas I look for the most effort in are their history, appearance, and personality.<p>

Make your character as realistic as possible. This goes back to no Perfects. Give them flaws, make them suck with one or more weapons, make them be scaredy cats, heck even make a Bloodbath Tribute. I hate having to come up with those or just having to pick peoples characters that I think I won't get much story out of, so if you make one it's almost guarantees that they're gunna get picked. If you want yours to be a Bloodbath please say so somewhere on the form.

**RIGHT NOW LIMIT ONE PER PERSON**

Yes they're will be sponsors. The rates will be listed at the bottom, and people can team up to sponsor a tribute to give them an edge. But please let me know if you and others want to team up. I WILL NOT BE A MATCH MAKER. YOU MUST MAKE CONTACT ON YOUR OWN. I will only keep track of who/which groups have how much money and who they are sponsoring. When a tribute dies sponsors can move to another tribute.

Sponsor Groups can (actually I would prefer it) come up with team names. Please be original though.

**DISTRICT 13 IS INCLUDED**

**Tributes from District 13 should know how many weapons work and how to fix them, but they should not be very skilled with many. The District has been kept under close supervision preventing many of the inhabitants from getting or having the opportunity to learn to use weapons.**

Here's the list of what each District specializes in: **(EDIT: Thank you FoalyWinsForever for correcting me, I spent some more time looking into the books and on line and found what the Districts really do.)**

District 1- Luxury

District 2- Masonry, Peacekeepers, and weapons

District 3- Electronics

District 4- Fishing

District 5- Power

District 6- Medicine, a little technology, and Transportation

District 7- Lumber

District 8- Textiles

District 9- Grain

District 10- Livestock

District 11- Agriculture

District 12- Coal Mining

District 13- Graphite Mining, Nuclear stuff, and other weapons 

FORM

Name:

Gender:

Age:

District:

Chosen or Volunteered:

View on Hunger Games:

Height:

Weight:

Hair (Be specific with color and length and anything else you can think of):

Eyes:

Body (Skin type/tone, build, scars, and basic overall appearance):

Personality (**DETAILS PEOPLE! TELL ME EVERYTHING!**):

History (Tell me about their past):

FAMILY

Parents:

Siblings:

Friends:

EXTRA (other family members or people you think need to be mentioned):

SKILLS

Speed (how fast are they):

Aim:

Strength:

Preferred Weapon:

Worst/useless weapon (**MUST HAVE AT LEAST ONE**):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Weaknesses (like every time they see something shiny they have to stop and pick it up) (**MUST HAVE AT LEAST ONE**):

Strategy for the Games:

Romance:

Alliances (Yes or no and reason why):

Token:

Reaping Outfit:

Interview Angle:

OPTIONAL

Chariot outfit:

Interview outfit:

Escort:

Stylist:

EXTRA (anything else you can think of):

SPONSOR RATES

Submitting a tribute: $1000

Reviewing a chapter (only applies once reapings start): $300

Submitting ideas for the arena (because I've got nothing!): $500

Have fun with your characters, and may the odds be in your favor! (I purposely did it wrong because writing the real phrase infringes on copy-write and trade mark laws)

~Dark Shadow In The Night


	2. Tribute List 1

**Well here's the first update. I'll be posting an updated list every time I get a few that I like, and an extra bonus every time I update it puts this story near the top so more people will see it and that will hopefully equal more submissions. Fingers crossed for that.**

_**Tribute List**_:

**District 1**

Male:

Female:

Q-Trib:

**District 2**

Male:

Female: Adria Braud

Q-Trib:

**District 3**

Male:

Female:

Q-Trib:

**District 4**

Male:

Female:

Q-Trib:

**District 5**

Male:

Female:

Q-Trib:

**District 6**

Male:

Female:

Q-Trib:

**District 7**

Male:

Female:

Q-Trib:

**District 8**

Male: Mika Jensoll

Female:

Q-Trib:

**District 9**

Male:

Female:

Q-Trib:

**District 10**

Male:

Female:

Q-Trib:

**District 11**

Male:

Female:

Q-Trib:

**District 12**

Male:

Female:

Q-Trib:

**District 13**

Male:

Female: Makkusu (Max) Balehara

Q-Trib:

Sponsor Funds

FoalyWinsForever

$1,000

Girlforthe4

$1,000

DancerSG

$1,000


	3. Tribute List 2

**Here's list number two! Thanks everyone who's submitted so far!**

**Ok so I'm a little impatient and I want to fill more of this list **

**So go ahead and submit more tributes if you want!**

**And remember, handicaps are good for this! **

_**Tribute List**_:

**District 1**

Male:

Female: Hazel Charmont

Q-Trib: Sasha Sillenfield

**District 2**

Male:

Female: Adria Braud

Q-Trib:

**District 3**

Male:

Female:

Q-Trib:

**District 4**

Male: Cody Brock

Female:

Q-Trib:

**District 5**

Male:

Female:

Q-Trib:

**District 6**

Male:

Female:

Q-Trib:

**District 7**

Male:

Female:

Q-Trib:

**District 8**

Male: Mika Jensoll

Female:

Q-Trib:

**District 9**

Male:

Female:

Q-Trib:

**District 10**

Male:

Female:

Q-Trib:

**District 11**

Male:

Female:

Q-Trib:

**District 12**

Male:

Female:

Q-Trib:

**District 13**

Male:

Female: Makkusu (Max) Balehara

Q-Trib:

Sponsor Funds

FoalyWinsForever

$1,000

Girlforthe4

$1,000

DancerSG

$1,000

Son of God

$1,000

TwiJacksonGames

$1,000

because i lovee you

$1,000


	4. Tribute List 3

**List #3!  
>Keep those tributes coming! <strong>

**And please, if you have more send them in!**

**District 4 is the first to fill so let's keep it going! **

**I want to fill this roster ASAP so I can start the story!**

_**Tribute List**_:

**District 1**

Male:

Female: Hazel Charmont

Q-Trib: Sasha Sillenfield

**District 2**

Male:

Female: Adria Braud

Q-Trib:

**District 3**

Male:

Female: Shey Balehara

Q-Trib:

**District 4**

Male: Cody Brock

Female: Kyla Rifenbery

Q-Trib: Anna Chaze

**District 5**

Male:

Female:

Q-Trib:

**District 6**

Male:

Female:

Q-Trib:

**District 7**

Male:

Female:

Q-Trib:

**District 8**

Male: Mika Jensoll

Female: Bay Drensen

Q-Trib:

**District 9**

Male:

Female:

Q-Trib:

**District 10**

Male:

Female:

Q-Trib:

**District 11**

Male:

Female:

Q-Trib:

**District 12**

Male:

Female:

Q-Trib:

**District 13**

Male:

Female: Makkusu (Max) Balehara

Q-Trib:

Sponsor Funds

FoalyWinsForever

$1,000

Girlforthe4

$2,000

DancerSG

$1,000

Son of God

$2,000

TwiJacksonGames

$1,000

because i lovee you

$1,000

xLostStar

$1,500

FlameLit

$1,000


	5. Tribute List 4

**Surprise! **

**List #4 is here!**

**Wow 1 and 2 are both done!**

**Good job guys! F.Y.I. I'm sneaking in**

**A few Blood Bath Tributes so I don't have to kill**

**Off your guy's so quickly. Right now it's only two so there**

**Is still PLENTY of room. Keep the victims—I mean Tributes coming!**

**And thank you TheDancerSG and xLostStar for your ideas for the arena! I had nada!**

**I realized that I had messed up on the sponsor funds a bit, so I fixed it. I think I got everything right now.**

_**Tribute List**_:

**District 1**

Male: Mak Clemmins

Female: Hazel Charmont

Q-Trib: Sasha Sillenfield

**District 2**

Male: Sergie Ibaka

Female: Adria Braud

Q-Trib: Falon Wren Moretti

**District 3**

Male:

Female: Shey Balehara

Q-Trib:

**District 4**

Male: Cody Brock

Female: Kyla Rifenbery

Q-Trib: Anna Chaze

**District 5**

Male: Circuit Crey

Female:

Q-Trib:

**District 6**

Male:

Female:

Q-Trib:

**District 7**

Male:

Female:

Q-Trib:

**District 8**

Male: Mika Jensoll

Female: Bay Drensen

Q-Trib:

**District 9**

Male:

Female:

Q-Trib:

**District 10**

Male:

Female:

Q-Trib:

**District 11**

Male:

Female: Chia Smat

Q-Trib:

**District 12**

Male:

Female: Sasha Moon

Q-Trib:

**District 13**

Male:

Female: Makkusu (Max) Balehara

Q-Trib:

Sponsor Funds

Girlforthe4

$2,000

TheDancerSG

$2,000

Son of God

$2,000

FlameLit

$2,000

xLostStar

$1,500

FoalyWinsForever

$1,000

TwiJacksonGames

$1,000

because i lovee you

$1,000

StayAlive

$1,000

ariella411

$1,000

Vccle10

$1,000

.PJTO

$1,000


End file.
